ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Rain
|} The song "Chocolate Rain" was the infamous work of vocalist Adam (Tay Zonday) Nyerere Bahner (born July 6, 1982). Zonday filmed himself recording his song as posted the video to Youtube, where it instantly became an internet meme. The somewhat bizzare video was noted for (among other things) Zonday's unusually deep voice, his lack of musical training, the kitsch lyrics (claimed by Zonday to deal with racism), a repetitive background track, and Zonday's self-described "stealth breathing" technique, denoted by the subtitle "**I move away from the mic to breathe in." Chocolate Rain has found its way into YTMND in a number of remixes, spoofs, and various fads. Lyrics Chocolate Rain; Some stay dry and others feel the pain; Chocolate Rain; A baby born will die before the sin Chocolate Rain; The school books say it can't be here again; Chocolate Rain; The prisons make you wonder where it went Chocolate Rain; Build a tent and say the world is dry; Chocolate Rain; Zoom the camera out and see the lie Chocolate Rain; Forecast to be falling yesterday; Chocolate Rain; Only in the past is what they say Chocolate Rain; Raised your neighborhood insurance rates; Chocolate Rain; Makes us happy 'livin in a gate Chocolate Rain; Made me cross the street the other day; Chocolate Rain; Made you turn your head the other way Chocolate Rain; History quickly crashing through your veins; Chocolate Rain; Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain; History quickly crashing through your veins; Chocolate Rain; Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain; Seldom mentioned on the radio; Chocolate Rain; Its the fear your leaders call control Chocolate Rain; Worse than swearing worse than calling names; Chocolate Rain; Say it publicly and you're insane Chocolate Rain; No one wants to hear about it now; Chocolate Rain; Wish real hard it goes away somehow Chocolate Rain; Makes the best of friends begin to fight; Chocolate Rain; But did they know each other in the light? Chocolate Rain; Every February washed away; Chocolate Rain; Stays behind as colors celebrate Chocolate Rain; The same crime has a higher price to pay; Chocolate Rain; The judge and jury swear it's not the face Chocolate Rain; History quickly crashing through your veins; Chocolate Rain; Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain; Dirty secrets of economy; Chocolate Rain; Turns that body into GDP Chocolate Rain; The bell curve blames the baby's DNA; Chocolate Rain; But test scores are how much the parents make Chocolate Rain; 'Flippin cars in France the other night; Chocolate Rain; Cleans the sewers out beneath Mumbai Chocolate Rain; 'Cross the world and back its all the same; Chocolate Rain; Angels cry and shake their heads in shame Chocolate Rain; Lifts the ark of paradise in sin; Chocolate Rain; Which part do you think you're 'livin in? Chocolate Rain; More than 'marchin more than passing law; Chocolate Rain; Remake how we got to where we are. Chocolate Rain; History quickly crashing through your veins; Chocolate Rain; Using you to fall back down again External Links Tay Zonday's Chocolate Rain on YouTube Category: FadsCategory:VideosCategory:Memes